Prom Night
by Blake Angriono
Summary: These are the original things that happened on the prom night episode with my own spin on the. Rartie is the pairing I guess. It's Rachel/Artie. Never intended for it to be, but just look at the story and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter One Jealousy

***I do not own Glee.**

"You did this to me!" Quinn shouted at Rachel. "They never would've voted for me because they knew he'd rather be with you!"

"That's not true-" Rachel started as Quinn's hand slammed across her left cheek.

Rage built up inside of Rachel. Quinn had stolen Finn, cheated on Finn, let Finn believe that he had a baby when he didn't and had tormented Rachel for the past two years, and she had just slapped Rachel. Before Rachel could think, her fist slammed into Quinn's unnatural nose.

Blood dripped from Quinn's nose onto her blue prom dress, staining the sequins.

"You ruined my prom dress!" Quinn shouted at Rachel.

"You hit me!"

"And I'm going to do it again!"

Quinn took her hand and slapped Rachel as hard as she could, this time across the right cheek. There was a red handprint engraved on Rachel's face.

Rachel punched Quinn in the stomach, quickly ducking as Quinn tried to high kick her with the ridiculous blue high heels.

"Serves you right. I hope you appreciate the drama of it," Rachel muttered as she ducked out of the bathroom.

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. Her nose was puffy and a line of fresh red blood was leading down to her sequined bodice. She let loose and cried her eyes out, just soaking her dress even more.

"That little Jewish dwarf is going to pay!" She practically yelled.

Rachel had ducked out of the bathroom with nothing to show for herself except a red handprint embedded on her face.

Across the hall she saw Santana and Brittany in the choir room. Santana was crying, no doubt because her running mate had been crowned king and she hadn't. Santana turned around to Brittany and kissed her full force on the lips.

"I love you, Brittany!" Santana managed to say through the kiss. Brittany held her tightly and just kissed her with all her passion. They touched tongues. And then they ducked to the back of the choir room.

Brittany broke away the kiss and jumped on Santana and whispered, "Let's get married."

"Okay," Santana said as she started to kiss Brittany again.

Artie peered through the opposite window as Rachel, watching Santana and Brittany get to second base. He grimaced.

Something caught his eye. He saw Rachel looking in the window with the outline of a hand on her cheek. He quickly wheeled around to see what had happened.

"Rachel, what happened?" Artie asked.

"Quinn hit me. But I hit her back. Hard."

"Kick ass, girl!" he said as he lifted his gloved hand for her to high five.

Just then, Finn ran down the hall yelling, "Quinn! Quinn!"

He suddenly stared at Rachel and Artie, seeing them touching hands. Artie also saw that Santana and Brittany where still at it. Brittany was staring at Rachel and Artie.

Before either of them thought, Rachel and Artie leaned in to kiss. Not for real romance, of course. Just to make their ex's jealous.

That's what they thought at first. But then it became passionate. Artie started pushing his tongue into Rachel's mouth and she did the same. It was just for effect, the reassured themselves. There was no way Artie was going to date annoying Rachel, and Rachel could not date a cripple.

Finn stared at Rachel and Artie. This had to be the shock of the century. He stopped shouting Quinn's name and stared at them for a bit. They were still at it. When they finally pulled away from each other, a line of saliva was between their lips.

**So how do you like it? Please review! And just so you know, I do not like the Artie and Rachel pairing. When I was writing they just sort of kissed. I'm going to experiment with the pairing but I don't think it will be good. Review! Tell me what you think and I write more! Even if you don't I still write more!**

**Also, follow me on twitter at ****.com/beagle9700**

**Enjoy!**__

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter Two Questions

"Artie…." Rachel started. "That was a really nice kiss."

"Agreed," Artie said, blushing.

Finn walked over to them and look at each one of them for a long time. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"We were kissing," Rachel explained with defiance in her eyes.

"You can't date Artie!" he yelled.

"Like I said before Finn, you can't tell me who to date! It stopped being your business when you broke up with me!"

"Maybe it was a mistake!" Finn yelled even louder.

Rachel was astonished.

She opened her mouth and started to say something when Quinn walked over, holding a tissue to her nose.

"Finn!" She said as she kissed him passionately.

He looked confused. "What happened to your nose?"

"Rachel punched her," Artie butted in.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Finn looked at Rachel.

"Because Quinn slapped me!"

"Quinn, why did you slap Rachel?" Finn looked even more confused.

"Because…. It's a custom in my religion to slap someone when you think that they are you're really good friend. Rachel just didn't know the custom and that's why I have a bloody nose," Quinn explained in an even more nasally voice than usual.

"Oh, ok," Finn said shrugging the whole thing off.

Rachel looked at Quinn. Hard. If looks could kill, Quinn would be dead. But Quinn delivered the favor.

"Let's go back to the gym," Finn said as he grabbed Quinn's waist. They walked down the hall together, arm in arm.

"Rachel," Artie turned to her, "I know that kiss was just an excuse to show Finn and Brittany that we had moved on, but we had serious chemistry."

"I know…. It's just so weird because we've never really acknowledged each other…." Rachel trailed off.

"So, are we an item?" Artie asked.

"I don't know, Artie. I need a little time to think everything over. There's Jesse who I still have deep feelings for and Finn. And then this new window opens. It's very stressful. Don't you feel like you need a little time to get over Brittany?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. But, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. I just need a little time to myself. I hope you understand."

"I do understand. Completely."

"Good," Rachel said with a smile. "Now let's get back to that gym to support Kurt."


End file.
